Life and Love are a strange, wonderful yet hurtful thing
by fan-freak121
Summary: Unrelated oneshots, drabbles and free-verses for multiple challenges that I have signed up for. M for safety reasons, warnings inside each chapter
1. Chapter 1 Room of Requirements NevilleHa

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Prompts used: Room of Requirements

Challenges written for: HeadCanon Boot Camp.

Warnings: Brief mention of somebody who is dead.

Neville had seen and spoken with Hannah during Hogwarts but he had never really known her until after Hogwarts and after the war. Hannah had a sprained ankle from kicking a Death Eater who had been trying to attack one of the younger students who was trying to escape Hogwarts.

Neville along with Dean helped Hannah into the Hospital Wing despite the fact that Hannah repeatedly said that she was fine, and that it wasn't that bad.

Neville remembered seeing Hannah in the Room of Requirement when Harry had created Dumbledore's Army though he had never really spoken with her during Dumbledore's Army. It was only after the Dumbledore's Army meetings that he spoke with her.

After the war Neville went back to Hogwarts to help rebuild the parts that had been damaged. He saw Hannah and remembered her from the battle and school; obviously she had remembered him as being one of the people who had helped her as well because she had smiled at him, a nice shy smile that lit up her entire face.

Neville had blushed furiously and had managed to smile in turn though because he had blushed it had more than likely looked like a grimace than a real smile but at the time he didn't care.

He knew that her mum had been killed during the war and while he couldn't sympathize completely he could understand about losing a parent.

Neville quickly became friends with Hannah, helping her and the others fix Hogwarts and even Hogsmeade. It was slow and tiring work but it was worth it from the very start. Hogwarts was like a second home to him and he knew that plenty of other people had felt the exact same way as well. He wanted future generations to think of Hogwarts as a second or even first home as well.

Neville became close friends with Hannah over the next few months of fixing Hogwarts, and he loved it. She was an interesting person to talk to, perhaps taking things a little too seriously at times but then again he had been like that as well and even now he was still like that sometimes.

He realized somewhere in their friendship that he was starting to really like Hannah, in a romantic way and that made him nervous. He didn't have that many friends and he didn't want to lose any of the ones he did have now but he couldn't help how he felt about her.

They had been friends for about five months now and Neville still wasn't sure what he should do about his feelings for Hannah, he hoped for some kind of sign to tell him what to do or how to do it.

He wished that he could go to his parents for advice but he couldn't, he couldn't even go to his grandmother for help because he knew that she would make a bigger deal out of this than it really was, or at least he didn't think it was a big deal.

Though if the truth be told he never had been in a romantic relationship before, he had never had a first kiss before either. Which he thought was kind of sad, but really it wasn't his fault, or completely his fault anyway.

He was just so confused on what to do about Hannah. He wished that he could just say, "I really like you, I mean truly, I do, I'd like it if we could become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Neville didn't know what Hannah would say, if she would laugh or scoff or say yes or what. He didn't know; and in a way he was happy not to find out and in another way he wanted to, badly.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten Lucy Weasley

Prompts used: Forgotten

Challenges written for: Character Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: Mention of a person feeling small and vulnerable.

Lucy had always thought of herself as small. She seemed to be forgotten about a lot, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Whenever the family went to her Grandmother Molly's and Grandfather Arthur's house everyone was always talking loudly while they moved around to hug each other and did different things. And she would always be left by herself quiet, shy and just plain small.

She wanted to be big. She wanted to be noticed but she didn't know how to do it. She wanted to be a different Weasley. Her family was either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Some were even in Hufflepuff. She wanted to be recognised and to be her own person.

She knew that she wasn't sly enough to be put into Slytherin. And she feared that her dad would disown her. Even though she realized that whatever happened everyone would make sure that he didn't disown her.

She wanted to be great at her life but everyone had done so many different things already. Her cousin Victoire was the first person to get twelve O.W.L.s. Rose had been chosen as Head Girl and as a Prefect. James had been named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Albus had been named Captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as well as Head Boy. And the list just went on and on.

She didn't know what to do with herself and she didn't know what to make of her life. But she knew that whatever it would be it wouldn't make her feel forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3 Book Rose Weasley

Prompts used: Book

Challenges written for: Character Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: Pairing: RoseScorpius.

What are you reading?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"A book," Rose answered sarcastically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied, "Obviously...I meant what is the book called?"

Rose grinned in amusement and replied, "Hogwarts A History."

"Again?" Scorpius said, shaking his head slightly in annoyance and wonder.

"Yes again," Rose stated.

"How can it still be interesting after you've read it so many times?" Scorpius asked.

"Because it just is," Rose said, annoyed with him.

"Great answer," Scorpius replied cynically.

"Thanks," she said with just as much cynicism.

"You're welcome," Scorpius said with a grin before taking the book from Rose and putting it on the chair that he had been sitting in.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"I just thought that this would be more interesting than reading some silly book," Scorpius said moving towards Rose and kissing her on the lips.

"You're right," Rose replied with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry Potter Flying

Prompts used: Flying

Challenges written for: Character Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: None. I think.

Harry loved to fly. Flying made him feel free and in control. He wasn't in control of his life but when he was on a broom he could manoeuvre it into going whichever way he wanted to go. He could go up, down, left, or right it didn't matter at all to him.

Being on the Quidditch team meant something to him. It made him feel like he didn't get on the team because of who he was, or who people thought he was. He was thought of as the Boy-Who-Lived but when he was on the broom he felt like he was just Harry.

He had never really had anything of his own before he had found out that he was a wizard. Hagrid had given him his first gift. Yes it was Hedwig but in a way it was more than that.

It was like he had been blind for all those years before and now he could suddenly see. He felt free when he had found out that he was a wizard.

Ron was his first friend. He was never allowed to have any friends when he lived with the Dursleys. If he tried to befriend anyone at school Dudley would either scare them off or beat them up.

Even with everything that had happened with his life every time that he rode a broom whether it was his; he felt free. Flying set him free.


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione Granger Magical

Prompts used:Magical

Challenge written for: Character Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: None

She had always known that there was something different about her. When she had found out that she was magical she hadn't been as shocked as other Muggleborns most likely were.

She had always been different and she thought that she would have been different even if she wasn't a witch. She was very smart for her age and loved to read.

While other girls were experimenting with make-up and dressing up she was more interested in reading about people in different times and in different situations.

When she had boarded the Hogwarts Express she had thought that now she knew why she was different compared to other children, she would be able to meet kids like her and befriend them. She did make friends but not at first.

She busied herself by reading her school books and when she had finished them she went to the Hogwarts Library to find new books. She loved to read. Books didn't ridicule her. They didn't make fun of her and didn't say mean things when they thought that she wasn't around or couldn't hear.

Reading was her salvation for the longest time. But when Ron Weasley and Harry Potter saved her from a troll that had entered the school she had hoped that they would want to be friends with her. It had taken quite a bit of effort but eventually they did become friends and later she met Ron's younger sister Ginny.

Like her Ginny was different. Not like the book smarts different but a different; different if that made sense. Ginny was strong in a way that she was not. She liked to believe that she kept Ron and Harry in line when they wanted to do something outrageous but at times she felt herself falling in line with them as well.

She and Ginny got along very well together but not at first as they had some fights that nobody really knew about. But they got through all of that and were still friends to this day.

Even though Ron had been...well a git, he was still a good person and she loved him. She loved Harry as well but in more of a brother sister kind of way. Whatever happened to them from now on they would not only do their best to do whatever it was they had to do but they would do it together.


	6. Chapter 6 Duplicate Brother Fabian Prewe

Prompts used:Duplicate Brother

Challenges written for: Character Diversity Boot Camp. Minor Character Boot Camp.

Warnings:None.

Have you ever had a best friend that knew every single thing about you? Your dreams, your fears, your hopes and dreams? A best friend that knows what kind of person that you want to settle down with and embarrassing things that have happened to you?

Well I do have a best friend like that, he's my twin brother Gideon Prewett. We've done practically everything in the world with one another, he may be my brother but he's my best friend.

We're twins, nothing can duplicate that kind of bond, not even finding somebody that you love. We have a younger sister named Molly and while we both love her dearly, she could never share that kind of strong bond with us; as mean as that may sound.

We're inseparable, nothing can tear us apart. We know everything about the other and even though we've had our arguments we are still strong.


	7. Chapter 7 Seeing Family Bones

Prompts used: Seeing

Challenges written for: Family Boot Camp.

Warnings: Mention of abuse of authority figures and mention of a death.

Susan loved Hogwarts; it was like a second home to her. The castle was beautiful in so many ways; there were so many different things to see.

Susan knew that there would probably be a few hidden passage-ways inside Hogwarts, basically because the castle was so huge, but, Susan had never been interested in seeing all of them. Although her friend Terry Boot had been more than interested in finding out all of the school's secrets.

The six years of school was hectic. She had heard on the train in her very first year that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts, and to be quite frank; she had expected him to look different then he had.

He kind of looked like a street urchin in a way. The only thing really noticeable about Harry had been his emerald coloured eyes as well as his lightning shaped scar when you looked at his forehead.

But despite the fact that Harry was famous for being known as the only person to survive an Avada Kedavra curse Harry really wasn't anything special.

He seemed nice enough, and when Harry was accused of opening the chamber in their second year Susan hadn't really believed it. Though she had been just as surprised to find out that Ginny Weasley had been the one who had really opened the chamber.

Susan couldn't believe how blind people could really be. It was like people loved to blame Harry Potter. She had thought that when Rita Skeeter had written those articles in the Daily Prophet, it had been a really low thing to do.

People seemed to want to blame Harry but they never seemed to realize that Harry wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to, or was in such a terrible mood that he just snapped at the first person that provoked him.

This was why she tried to talk to Harry when he had created Dumbledore's Army. She had tried to make him feel better because she could see that he was upset. It seemed as though nobody else could really see it either, not even his friends, or at least if they had seen it they didn't say anything in public to Harry about it.

When her uncle Edgar and his family had been killed she had been saddened by the loss. When she had found out that her aunt Amelia had been killed it had hit her badly.

When the Carrows had taken over Hogwarts after Snape had killed Professor Dumbledore she had been terrified. She had been thankful that Neville Longbottom had brought back Dumbledore's Army.

She had had to do something about the Carrows. She couldn't just let them take over Hogwarts. Hogwarts was like her second home. It was a place where everyone could meet and become friends.

She had become friends with quite a few people in her whole seven years at Hogwarts, and even more so when she had joined Dumbledore's Army.

Susan had been cursed by the Carrows and beaten in the worst ways for defying them but she knew that what they were doing wasn't right in the least and that she would do anything to protect the other students even if that meant destroying herself in the process


	8. Chapter 8 RemusTonks Walked

Prompts used: Walked Pairing: RemusTonks.

Challenges written for: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: None.

She smiled at him as he told another joke. She couldn't help feeling the way she did when she was with him. He made her feel so special and the way he looked right into her eyes as though he cared about whatever it was that she had to say made her feel so alive.

She was different compared to the other girls but that was what made her so special. She was clumsy and forgetful but he didn't care. He loved the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she tilted her head as she listened to the things that he said as though she was really considering whatever it was he was telling her.

But he knew that it would never work between them and he knew that he was just stringing her along and it was wrong, so wrong; who could possibly love a monster like him anyway?

He could seriously hurt people and he had almost done so on several different occasions all of which he had felt so terribly guilty about. He knew that he was developing feelings for this young woman and he knew that it wasn't right especially because of his condition and also because of the fact that she was one of his best friends cousins as well as the age difference and just everything was so very wrong with the way he felt.

But he couldn't help himself, he was starting to fall in love with her or starting to have very strong feelings for her and he didn't know what to do. He was a werewolf, he couldn't control his emotions as much as others could, he knew that she knew that he was a werewolf but she didn't seem to care.

He didn't know why she didn't care either. They could never be together or anything of that sort. He knew it was wrong but he was starting not to care either.

They would talk for hours, he would tell her some of the things that he did while at Hogwarts and she would talk about Hogwarts and Auror training and how much harder it had been in Auror training than what she had thought it would be.

They had so much more in common than he had thought they would and they would talk about things like if various events had turned out differently. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff but she had thought that she would have been sorted into Gryffindor like Sirius if the Sorting Hat hadn't of thought that she would do better in Hufflepuff.

He told her when James, Sirius, and Peter had found out that he was a werewolf and how they hadn't been afraid or disgusted with him. He had told her that Sirius had come up with the idea of becoming an Animagus for him and how much he had appreciated the gesture.

Remus figured that Sirius knew that something was going on between him and Nymphadora but he had never said anything about it. Remus would sometimes have daydreams of what it would be like if he hadn't been turned into a werewolf and had wondered if he would have found somebody to be with by now if he had just been normal.

He didn't know and truthfully he didn't care at this point. All he cared about was talking to Nymphadora and getting to know her even if it was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9 Jagged HarryDraco

Prompts used: Jagged

Challenges written for: OTP Boot Camp

Warnings: Slash pairing. HarryDraco.

They had both been born into a world that forced them to choose which side to fight in during a war.

They had both hated the times during said war but knew that they must fight in order to survive. Harry was supposed to be the one to save them all from a madman killer who had killed his parents and many others.

Draco was forced into the war on the opposite side. Despite the fact that he acted like a right git he hated war and didn't want any part of it; but unfortunately you didn't say no to You-Know-Who. You either fought on his side or you were killed.

But Harry defeated him; he defeated You-Know-Who even though Draco had never thought that he would. Not only that but Harry saved his and his families' life even though he didn't have to.

Harry and Draco started to hang out and become friends. Slowly but surely they became more than friends.

They found out that they both had jagged scars both figuratively and literally. Draco still had the scar that Harry had given him with that curse; while Harry had the lightening bolt scar and many other scars on him and inside him.

They helped heal each other; they made each other feel something other than self-hatred. Even though they had jagged scars that ran across their hearts and souls they had each other and really that was enough for them.


	10. Chapter 10 Thunder HarryDraco

Prompts used Thunder

Challenges written for OTP Boot Camp

Warnings Slash HarryDraco

Ever since he was a young boy Harry had never particularly liked storms. Whenever there had been a storm Harry had been forced to stay inside the cupboard under the stairs and then later inside the spare bedroom.

But Dudley on the other hand was allowed to go inside Petunia and Vernon's bedroom to lie down with them when the lightening and thunder raged on.

but now however he had somebody that was willing to sleep with him during the storms and he was happy for it.


	11. Chapter 11 Star TeddyVictoire

Prompts: Star

Challenges written for: HeadCanon Boot Camp

"Did you see that?" Teddy asked Victoire pointing at the darkened sky.

"See what?" Victoire asked looking at the sky with confusion on her face.

"That star there," Teddy answered, pointing.

They were currently in the Weasley's backyard, lying on their backs looking at the crescent moon and sky. Very few stars were out and they had been trying to find some.

"There! See?" Teddy said as he grabbed Victoire's hand gently and pointed one of her fingers to the sky; he then let go before gently moving her head so that she could see.

"I see it!" Victoire exclaimed.

Teddy couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. At times Victoire seemed younger than what she truly was. Even though she was an adult now she was still innocent about a lot of things in life.

"What?" Victoire asked managing to catch Teddy's grin.

"Nothing really," Teddy muttered, his grin becoming a full-blown smile.

"Uh uh," Victoire said unconvinced.

"Actually..." Teddy trailed off as he turned onto his right side so that he could be closer to Victoire's face.

"What?" Victoire repeated.

Instead of answering with words Teddy leaned in for a long kiss.

Once they pulled away to get some air Victoire had a dazed expression on her face but finally smiled and said,

"Oh," before she went and kissed Teddy again.


	12. Chapter 12 Hogwarts TeddyVictoire

Prompts: Hogwarts

Challenges written for HeadCanon Boot Camp:

Warnings: None.

When Teddy Lupin had first seen Hogwarts he had been surprised. His family had of course told him all about Hogwarts, but hearing about the crazy adventures that his Godfather and other members of the family had gone through inside the building made it different then actually seeing it.

It was probably the most amazing building that he had ever seen in his whole life, and it would probably be like that until he was old and had grey hair.

When he was sorted into Gryffindor he had been happy. At Hogwarts he met many great friends and even a few enemies. He went through hardships and love and loss of love and everything else that you could possibly think of and still had came out strong.

He had wanted to make the parents that he didn't remember proud of him and Teddy liked to think that he did that and more. When Teddy started to have feelings for Victoire he had been afraid that the others wouldn't like the idea.

She was two years younger than him and was basically family but Teddy couldn't help himself, he loved her with all of his heart. Victoire had actually been the one to make the first move funnily enough.

They had been talking and she was trying to get him to see that they would make a great couple and he was trying to deny it; he didn't exactly know why either, perhaps it was because of the fact that he thought that his Godfather would be disappointed in him as well as the others.

Victoire wouldn't take no for an answer and he had tried his best to make it seem like they wouldn't make a good couple either, but Victoire was relentless; she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards a wall in one of the corridors and kissed him right on the mouth.

He had been shocked to say the least that she would actually do that. He had looked at her with surprise and she had told him that nothing would break them apart. Even if her own family didn't like the idea of her dating him she told him that she would still do it no matter what.

They had kept their relationship a secret until James managed to see them in his second year while at the platform of nine and three-quarters. Their family had been ecstatic. They couldn't believe that they were dating. But even though they couldn't believe it they were happy for them; everyone was happy for them.

Four years later they became engaged. Another two years after that they finally got married. And nobody could be more happier for them.


	13. Chapter 13 Flabbergasted Change JamesLil

Prompts used: JamesLily Flabbergasted. JamesChange

Challenges written for: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Character Diversity Boot Camp

Warnings: None.

James sighed longingly at Lily who happened to be several seats up front in the Potions classroom. He couldn't believe that Lily still said no to him; he knew that he could have any girl that he wanted; and that wasn't arrogance talking either; he saw the way the girls looked at him.

It was seventh year; his last chance to finally win Lily over; he wasn't sure if he could do it though he still tried. Though admittedly not as much as before.

He hated it when she said no. He didn't understand why she wouldn't go out with him. He could understand before; she had been friends with Snape and he and the rest of the Marauders tormented him all the time; but now however Lily and Snape were no longer friends; he didn't understand why she still wouldn't go out with him.

Yes they still did pranks; they wouldn't be the Marauders if they didn't, but now that James was Head Boy...wow that was still strange to think about, let alone say.

Anyway; now that James was Perfect and spent time with Lily you would think that she would realize that he had changed some. But no; it seemed as though James was doomed to not go out with Lily.

But James wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; he would win her heart even if it was the last thing that he did. His friends thought that he was crazy; they thought that he should just move on and think about dating another girl; but he couldn't, he had thought of Lily Evans ever since he met her inside the train compartment in their first year.

She flabbergasted him; he didn't understand her at all. Every other girl was dying to go out with him; but not Lily. She was special; she was different, and he wanted her more than anyone else in the world.

He knew that if by some miracle she did say yes to him he wouldn't become bored with her and leave her like a month later; she fascinated him too much for him to do that.

He dreamed about her; the majority of his thoughts were about her. He loved the smell of her hair when she walked by; he loved the way she laughed with her friends, he loved the way she smiled when somebody was talking to her; and the way she tilted her head to the side when somebody talked as though what that person said was the most amazing thing that she ever heard.

He loved her; he knew that it was true, even if his friends thought that you couldn't love somebody who you didn't even spend that much time with but he knew he was in love.

He would do anything and everything to win her heart. No matter what it took; no matter how long it took he would do it; he knew he would.


	14. Chapter 14 Reason Spiteful But I hate it

Prompts used: Reason Spiteful But I hate it!

Challenges written for: Minor Character Boot Camp. Character Trait Boot Camp and finally the All Canon Boot Camp.

Warnings: Slight cursing.

Always there but never able to do anything, an outcast, a freak. That's what people think that you are, and you're beginning to think that they're right.

You're beginning to think that they're right because they can do magic and you can't. You think of yourself a freak because you're in a world full of magical creatures, Witches and Wizards and yet you can't do a damned thing that has anything to do with magic.

In a bad mood, for the simple reason that you can't do magic but can go into the Wizarding World. You try to set things right but in the end you're left to pick up the pieces of your soul.

You're a bitter and angry man, who can't do the one thing that you've wanted to do since your family has talked about the Wizarding World.

You feel as though you're worthless compared to your magical family, as though no matter what you try to do nothing good can come from it. That no-one would be pleased with you.

So even though you can't do magic, you are still at a school for magical students that makes your life a living hell. But you can't help it because you just can't stay away from it all.


	15. Chapter 15 The future Depends on what we

Prompts used: The future depends on what we do in the present. Time Optimistic Title.

Challenges written for: Dumbledore's Army Character Boot Camp. Character Diversity Boot Camp Character Trait Boot Camp. All Canon Boot Camp.

Warnings: None.

Anthony sat down on a chair that was closest to the fireplace in the Ravenclaw Common Room. The majority of the students were already upstairs; either asleep or getting ready for bed. However; Anthony wasn't tired in the slightest; even though he knew that the curfew for students was coming soon.

Anthony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't go out of the common room in fear of getting caught by a Professor, Head Boy or Head Girl or a Perfect and he didn't really want to stay here.

Suddenly the door passage opened to reveal one of his friends Michael Corner; who happened to have a huge grin on his face.

Anthony couldn't help but to roll his eyes; he knew that Michael was currently dating Ginny Weasley; a Gryffindor and a girl who was a year younger than them; how could he not know when Michael bragged about himself and Ginny all the time?

Even so he was bored out of his mind and so asked;

"Had a good time than?" Even though Anthony knew the answer to that question.

Michael looked at him and grinned once more and replied with;

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Right." Anthony says sarcastically.

Michael sat on a cushion on the couch that was closest to Anthony and propped his feet on the end of the couch.

"Hey listen; Ginny told me that Potter and his friends were thinking about creating a dueling club this year." Michael said.

"What? Really?" Anthony asked with surprise and curiosity.

"Well you know since Umbridge isn't that great of a Professor..." Michael trailed off as Anthony interrupted him.

"That's pointing it mildly."

"True, okay she is the worst Professor in the whole entire world and doesn't deserve the title Professor." Michael corrected.

"That's better; so a dueling club; is anyone allowed to join or is it just people who are friends with Harry and are dating somebody? Like Ron's sister?" Anthony asked.

Now it was Michael's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm guessing that anyone is allowed to join because Ginny told me that Potter and his friends need more people for the club."

"So what do you think" Michael asks Anthony.

"Has to be better than what Umbridge is doing; heck I'd rather have Snape be the Defense Professor then her." Anthony replies with a grimace.

"I know I've heard a lot of people complain about her; and I've even heard people say the same thing as you; that just proves how desperate we all are with needing a good teacher." Michael says with a frown.

"Yeah tell Ginny that I'm willing to join the defense club." Anthony said with a sharp nod.

"Great; we should probably hed to bed before a Head Boy, Head Girl or a Perfect tells us off for being up so late." Michael says getting up from the couch and stretching his arms.

"I guess so." Anthony agrees with a sigh. He gets up from the chair and together the two of them head up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Anthony didn't know what the defense club would bring but he would take anything to help him; he wasn't sure if he believed in Harry when he said that You-Know-Who was back but it was better safe than sorry in the long run and Anthony wanted to be ready for anything.


	16. Chapter 16 Forbidden Cat Wizards Loyal

Prompts used: Forbidden. Cat Wizards Loyal

Challenges written for: Minor Character Boot Camp. Favorite Era Boot Camp. Non Human Characters Boot Camp. Character Trait Boot Camp.

Warnings: None.

Crookshanks wandered throughout the Forbidden Forest as his Mistress Hermione Granger was inside the castle that was also a school for wizards and witches.

He pounced as he saw what looked like a toad bounce up and then land on a rock. The toad manged to get away however and Crookshanks arched his body backwards and twitched his claws expertly.

It wasn't known to other humans but he didn't have that great of a life; that is before he met his Mistress Hermione; she had saved him. He didn't know where he would be without her. He knew that most people; including her thought that he was nothing more than a cat and while that was true he was very smart.

He was the one who knew that Scabbers wasn't quite right; and knew that the young master Ron Weasley didn't like him at all.

But really he didn't mind, he knew that he wasn't for everyone and he was just happy that Hermione still loved him and kept him.

Kneazles lived longer than normal and he was abused by many different humans throughout his life and while that still upset him from time to time he was basically over it and was happy for the life that he had now.

Being a cat was rather interesting because you could learn about humans that they might not know other people to know; though he of course couldn't tell anyone about what he learned since he was just a cat.

Most people would assume that a cat didn't do much and while that may be true to some cats he was different. He liked to prowl around to see and experience different things that other animals wouldn't be able to. He loved his life as a animal and loved his Mistress Hermione; he would do anything for her and enjoyed being her pet.


	17. Chapter 17 Dangerous, Beginning Confiden

Prompts used: Dangerous, Beginning Confident Substitute Jump Written. Like a drug.

Challenges written for: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Character Trait Boot Camp Cross-Gen Boot Camp Organization Boot Camp. Character Diversity Boot Camp The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge

Warnings: Cross-Gen. Femmeslash. Kinkiness. Non canon pairing.

Her eyes darted furtively around the darkened Motel room in distaste. She knew that she shouldn't be here; if her husband knew he would have a stroke and if her sister knew she would torture and then kill her. But she couldn't bring herself to stay away; the girl was like a drug; she just couldn't get enough of her.

She couldn't help but sneeze as dirt filled her nose; she drew her emerald cloak towards her tighter as she shivered in the cold and damp bedroom.

She stepped forward the dirty bed and looked around. Not much was in the room but then again not much was needed for tonight. She wondered how long they could keep it up until one of them got caught or killed; but she knew that until that happened they would continue to play this dangerous game.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up." A familiar voice said; startling Narcissa Malfoy enough to jump and whirl around with surprise clearly written on her face.

There she stood, the girl that she couldn't get enough of; the girl who she dreamt about and dare she say it; thought about while making love to her husband.

Lily's red hair was hung back by a loose braid; her green eyes shone with want and need, she was holding what Narcissa knew to be as a Invisibility Cloak. She wore Muggle clothes with a blue cloak over them.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Narcissa said. And it was true; she wouldn't.

Lily grinned and began to walk towards her. confidence was shown in every stride and suddenly Lily jumped on her. Narcissa stumbled backwards with Lily in her arms; Lily's arms were around her neck and Lily was attacking her mouth.

Narcissa pulled back with a gasp and walked with great care to the bed. She fell down on the bed and Lily began to attack her mouth once again.

The younger girl began to move her hands across Narcissa's hips and across her chest; even though Lily wasn't nearly as experienced as she was Narcissa was beginning to become undone by her handiwork.

Lily's tongue was soon inside her mouth and they fought for dominance; their tongues twirling and dancing together and apart; exploring each others mouths as though this was their first kiss; which they both knew it wasn't.

Finally though Narcissa allowed her to win the role of dominance. They only pulled back when they had to breathe and then they would begin again.

Yes; Narcissa didn't know how much longer they could keep their relationship hidden but she was going to enjoy every single minute of it.


	18. Chapter 18 AstoriaLuna Mythical Wish Afr

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Prompts used: Mythical Wish Afraid Year

Challenges written for: Favorite Era Bootcamp. Character Diversity Bootcamp. Minor Character Bootcamp. Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp.

Warnings: Unrequited Femmeslash.

You watch her in class and in the halls; how can you not when she seems to purposely strive to be different from everyone that you know?

By the way she wears strange clothes; to her turnip earrings to her mythical creatures that she seems to truly believe in. She fascinates you; and you try not to let it show but you have never been known for hiding your emotions like the other Slytherin girls you know.

You watch her sit alone in the Ravenclaw table at the Great Hall; even though students surround her they seem to be as far apart as they possibly can. As though she is sick and they are afraid that they will get whatever she has.

You feel bad for her even though you don't talk to her or try to help her out. The other Slytherins would skin you alive if they even saw you with her; let alone talk to her.

You wish that you can be as different as her; she doesn't seem to care that she has no friends; she doesn't seem to care that nobody seems to want to be anywhere near her.

But you are afraid of being different, of being different from everything that you have been taught to be. You wish that you weren't afraid but you just can't be different.

It's sixth year and the Carrows have taken over the school; you are terrified; even though you are a Slytherin and therefore safe you are still scared out of your mind.

But she; with her new-found friends seems to be so brave. She fights against the Carrows and the new Headmaster Snape and you are in awe of her fighting skills. You wish that you can fight like her; as well as her.

You are terrified for yourself, for your sister and for her. Everyone else can fend for themselves you think to yourself as you watch Luna run away with the usually bumbling Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

Luna, the Longbottom boy and the Weasley girl come back; you hear from the loud mouthed Pansy Parkinson that they tried to take the Gryffindor sword but were caught by Snape.

You are terrified. You don't want anything to happen to her but you can't tell anybody that; you haven't even told your sister how you feel about Luna.

It is later in the year and Potter, Granger and the youngest Weasley boy are back at Hogwarts; you are ashamed to admit it but you are happy that the loud mouthed girl Pansy got all the Slytherins kicked out; because even though you are too young to join you know that your sister Daphne would want to fight for the light.

You leave with the rest of the Slytherins; you see a boy that you know to be as Colin Creevey sneak back inside the Great Hall but you don't say a word; you are more terrified for yourself, your sister and for Luna Lovegood.

It is after the war and you are happy that it is over with. You go back to Hogwarts and help clean and fix things up at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Finally; for the very first time Luna; your crush see's you. She speaks to you and thanks you for helping with the fixing up and then she hugs you.

You so desperately want to tell her how you feel but you hold your tongue. You nod your head and say that it was nothing.

You had your chance to tell her how you felt about her but you were too afraid, too cowardly and you know it; you can't hide the truth from yourself because it is impossible to do so.

You regret not telling her how you have felt about her for so long but it is your job to marry a Pureblood male and have future Pureblood children.

So it is your job to move on; and moving on is what you must do even though you know that you will never forget about Luna Lovegood.


	19. Chapter 19 TeddyVictoire Piano

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Pairing: TeddyVictoire. Prompt: Piano.

Teddy pauses outside the door that lead to their living room to hear the music that played on their piano.

Teddy loved listening to Victoire play on the piano but she hardly did it when anyone was around; though Teddy wished that she did.

He closed his eyes softly and let the music take its hold on him like it always did. He could imagine her petite fingers brushing against the keyboards; just barely touching them enough to make sound. It didn't matter to him what Victoire played; he loved to listen to the music.

Teddy walks quietly into the living room as Victoire stops playing and slowly walks up to the bench that Victoire is sitting in front of the piano.

"That was lovely," Teddy says softly; making Victoire jump and turn her head to look at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Thanks," Victoire says with a blush on her cheeks as she smiles at him uncertainly.

"You shouldn't be afraid to play the piano, I love listening to you play the piano." Teddy tells her with a smile.

"I know, I don't know what it is I just feel uncomfortable playing with anyone nearby." Victoire responds with a slight shrug.

"I know; but you shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me." Teddy says and leans down to kiss her.

Victoire smiles as she pulls back. "I'm not that uncomfortable around you." She says with a smirk.

Teddy grins and kisses her again.


	20. Chapter 20 LucyJames Owl Common room Shy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Prompts used: Owl. Common room. Shy.

Challenges written for: Cousincest Boot Camp. Favorite House Boot Camp. Character Trait Boot Camp.

Warnings: Slight Cousincest. Don't like don't read.

James teases her, he and Fred pull pranks on her more than anyone else really; but it's just so much fun.

She hardly complains and when it does her voice is barely audible. James knows that its mean to pick on a family member; especially a family member that is so soft-spoken and shy like Lucy.

But James can't seem to help himself as he pulls prank after prank; his parents tell him to stop and Lily threatens to hit him so hard that his grandkids will feel it but still James can't help himself.

There's something about Lucy that draws him to her; she is so shy and quiet that many of their family members tend to forget that she's even in the same room as them.

James feels bad for her. He see's the damage that he has done to her with his teasing and pranking even if Lucy doesn't say a thing about it to anyone.

It's the last day of his seventh year and James feels the need to tell his little cousin that he's sorry; it may have been fun to prank her when he had been younger but he can see the way that it has bothered her for years and he has never felt more guilty than he does now.

So he walks to where he knows the Hufflepuff Common Room is and not knowing the exact way to go into the Common Room he knocks on the door, loud enough that he hopes that somebody can hear him.

Sure enough Alice Longbottom, one of Lucy's best friends step out of the common room.

"What are you doing here?" She asks sharply as she see's James. Her hands on her hips and her face in a stern glare.

"I want to talk with Lucy," James replies uncomfortably.

"Why? So you can be mean to her again?" Alice asks with a glare.

"No!" No; I want to apologize for the way that I have acted in the past." James explains quietly.

"Why? After all this time its kind of too late isn't it?" Alice asks.

"It's never too late." James responds.

Alice frowns at him but begrudgingly walks back into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Shortly afterward Alice comes back with Lucy; Alice's hand on Lucy's left shoulder in reassurance.

"Can we be alone please?" James questions.

Alice glares at him with distaste but after a weary smile from Lucy she nods once and goes back into the Hufflepuff common room but not before giving James another glare.

"So you wanted to talk with me?" Lucy asks in her usual quiet way.

"Yeah I do; look Lucy I feel like a right arse with the way that I've treated you in the past, I can see now how much damage I've caused you and I'm sorry." James says in a rush; thinking that it will be better this way than any other way that he could come up with.

Lucy blinks at him with surprise and opens her mouth to speak but ends up closing it again; clearly at a loose to what to say.

Finally she smiles softly and says "Thank you James, I can see that you are sincere about what you are feeling." She walks up to him and kisses him on his cheek before heading to the common room once again.

James blinks owlishly at the closed-door and touches the cheek where she kissed him.

He should have apologized a lot sooner. He thinks.


	21. Chapter 21 Whatever Angel Light

Challenges written for: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Favorite Era Boot Camp Character Diversity Boot Camp

Prompts used: Whatever. Angel Light

Warnings: Mention of somebody who has died.

He isn't there anymore; but he will always be with us, in our hearts; and most importantly our souls.

He is the one that would make everyone laugh; he is the one that always thought big.

You miss him and want him back; you know that he will never truly be gone, but it hurts nonetheless; you miss him and just want him back.

She helps feed the void; you and Fred were good friends while at Hogwarts; and now that he is gone it feels as though the only one that you can talk about him is her.

She is like your guardian angel; you had never believed in them before...before she came into your life after he died.

Your brother, your best friend; is gone, and there is nothing that you can do about it; except; except to move on.

And she helps you to do that. Slowly but surely; it takes a long time for your heart to not to be broken; and while it still hurts she makes you heal; and feel something other than grieve.

She may seem bossy and controlling at times but you know it is only because she is worried about you; and you can't help but love her for it. You realize that you are beginning to love her; and the thought doesn't scare you as much as it probably should.

The way she smiles your way; or laughs or tries to make your smile and forget; it tugs at your heartstrings; in a completely uncliche way. You love her; you love Angelina Johnson; you know that you probably shouldn't, she did go out with your brother after all; but you've come to realize that you can't help who you love. Because that is impossible.

She helps you heal; slowly but surely, she seems to know when you want to express your grieve or not want to talk at all; and slowly but surely your heart starts to grow and heal like it never would have if she had never entered into your life.

There's just something about her; it could be her laugh, or smile, or the way that she worries; it could be the way light touches her dark face; making it shine, but whatever the reason you know that you are in love, and you know that your brother would want you to move on; and so moving on is what you do; with her.


	22. Chapter 22 My Last Letter

A/N: Imagine that this is written in French.

Dear Fleur,

This will be my last letter to you, finding out that you have married; and to a man of low-class no less has torn at my heart; it is true that I want you to be happy, but I have wanted you to be happy with him; and not a man, certainly not a man like him.

I know what you are most likely thinking my love; a man like what? Just because he has little money doesn't have anything to do with how much I love him.

And while I would agree with you I know that you are lying my dear, about what you are, about your feelings for women; you want to be the perfect daughter, the perfect wife, and eventually the perfect mother; don't you my dear? I know you do, because I know you so well.

You are always on my mind and in my heart; there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you; I still remember the tender moments between you and me; the stolen kisses in your or my bedroom, the deliciously naughty touches that we gave each other under the table or when nobody was looking.

You know I love you, and I know that there is a part of you that loves me as well; how long do you think that you can live your lie? The lie of becoming something that you are not. Straight.

I remember everything that we have ever done together, there is hardly anything else that I can think of, I do want you to be happy my dear; and if that isn't me than so be it.

There is a Muggle saying that I hold a while ago. "If you love something, set it free...If it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." And I know that with us it is most likely true.

You have no idea how much I have suffered; thinking of you with your oblivious husband, does anyone expect who you truly are? Does anyone have any idea? Or was did you feel that your secret was mine only to share?

I suppose that it doesn't matter, now does it? You have moved on with your life; and I must learn to do the same; just know that it is hard, I've never met someone like you; and no it isn't only because of your Veela heritage; it is everything about you. You are unique, different, eccentric; everything that I can think of doesn't even compare to how you really are to me, what you truly mean to me.

I think of what kind of dress you wore, would it have been short? Long? Somewhere in the middle? Would it have straps or no? I also picture what his best glad rags were, what kind of robes would he have worn? Would he have good taste or bad? I also think of how he kisses you; is it like how I used to kiss you?

Soft and slow? or rough? Or somewhere in the middle? My heart aches for you, I love you so much; even though you are now only a dream, a memory, a what could have been.

I'm sorry for what I have written my love, I just wanted you to know how much I loved you. If you ever feel unloved or are treated badly please don't be afraid to contact me; no matter how much I move on, I will always come back to you if you ask.

If you don't ask me back; then I suppose that this is the last time I will talk to you; have a great life my love, and I bless you with all the happiness that you deserve.

Love always;

Adeline.

For the If You Dare Challenge: Prompt number: 122: Suffered.

For the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge. Theme: Letter fic. Prompt number 22: Always.

For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Prompt number 1: Glad Rags. FleurBill; mentioned by an oc hope that is okay.

For the Original Character Boot Camp. Prompt number 34: Memory.

For the Character Trait: Boot Camp. Prompt number: 6. Emotional

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp. Prompt number 36: Oblivious.


	23. Chapter 23 A look in the life of Holly P

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: This is an opposite gender story involving the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley. Harry is Holly, Ron is Renée, while Hermione is Harold and Ginny is Greg. Everyone else stays the same. A special thank you to reminiscent-afterthought for Beta-ing this one-shot.

Holly sighed as she looked at the ceiling; there was nothing to do today and she was bored. There were no Quidditch matches or practices scheduled, she didn't have a detention with the evil frog lady Umbridge for a change (which she was happy about of course), and there was nothing coming from Voldemort. Yes, it was a perfectly relaxing yet utterly boring day.

Renée Weasley and Harold Granger, her two best friends, were off somewhere fighting about who knew what, and Holly just couldn't handle her friends antics any longer. She'd left without bothering to tell her friends where she was going.

"Well if they want me they can always look for me," Holly thought to herself, she brought her legs up and snuggled comfortably into the chair.

The Portrait suddenly swung open and she looked up to see who it was. She smiled softly as she saw that it was Gregory, the youngest boy in the Weasley family.

She knew that he had a crush on her, and while she thought it was sweet she didn't just feel the same way. She felt really bad about it too, but Greg seemed to be doing pretty well since he was currently dating Padma Patil, a girl in Holly's year. Greg also seemed to be okay with just being friends with her too, something which Holly was grateful for.

She could just imagine what Renée and her brothers would do to her if they ever dated. It would be in everyone's best interest if they just didn't.

Which she supposed was rich, especially since Renée seemed to like their other friend Harold Granger. Holly honestly thought though that they were both clueless about it and she herself thought of Harold as a brother, which was nice since neither she nor Harold had any siblings.

"Hey Holly, how's it going?" Greg asked as he walked closer to where she sat by the fireplace.

"Pretty good, just bored, and you?" Holly asked. Realizing that her legs were beginning to feel uncomfortable she straightened them once again.

"Same really, not much excitement going on lately is there?" He took a seat next to her on another comfortable looking red chair.

"Yeah for a change there isn't, though that has me worried."

Greg looked at her questioningly and said, "I would have thought you of all people would be happy with no trouble or weirdness going on around you."

"You'd think so, but that just makes me think of an old Muggle saying."

"Which is?" Greg asked curiously.

"The calm before the storm, meaning things get relaxed before they get heated up again when you least expect it. Holly said in a matter of fact kind of voice, moving a stray peace of her long black hair out of her face.

"Merlin I hope not, we've had enough damage to last us a life time." Greg said with a sigh.

"You're right, we do." Holly agreed.

"Hey where are Renée and Harold anyway?" Greg asked looking around the Common Room having just realized that they weren't there.

"Who knows? Last I saw them they started arguing so I got out of there as fast as I could."

"Quick thinking." Greg said with an amused grin, but then he sighed exasperated and said unexpectedly. "I wonder when they're going to realize that they love each other and finally become a couple."

Holly blinked with surprised, seeing how she had just been thinking practically the same thing just seconds before. "I've got no idea," she told him honestly.

"Well I hope it's soon because I'm sick and tired of their arguing all the time. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Me too. No offence to Harold and Renée because I love them both dearly, but they're kind of dense when it comes to feelings." Holly said.

"Ain't that the truth," Greg said with a smirk.

"Hey you know what? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Greg looked at his watch and smiled as he saw the time. "Well it's about five minutes to dinner, so why don't we head down now? he suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Holly said with a smile.

"Come on, we better get down there before Renée eats all the food." Greg said which caused Holly to laugh. "Assuming they're done arguing of course."

"Alright, let's go," Holly replied, and they got off their chairs and headed to the Great Hall.

For the If You Dare Challenge. Prompt: 144: Let's get going.

For the Gender Swap Boot Camp. Prompt 5: Friends.

For the AU Diversity Boot Camp: Prompt 4: Girl.


	24. Chapter 24 The Love of a Parent

**The Love of a Parent**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you to reminiscent-afterthought for looking at this drabble.

* * *

Arthur smiled softly as he held his newborn daughter that first time. Her hands waved in front of him and he grabbed a hold of two of her fingers as lightly as he could and he couldn't believe the strength of her fingers as they clung to his.

He played with her fingertips and looked at Molly's sleeping form in the Saint Mungo's bed and he spoke to his daughter as quietly as he could "I love you and I'll always protect you, you're perfect. I hope that you know that you'll always be loved."

Arthur couldn't believe how small Ginevra Molly Weasley was; and he knew that his sons would help him protect his precious baby girl.

Arthur smiled as she made a gurgling sound and waved her fists even more. Her bright brown eyes stared at him trustingly, and he gave her a kiss on her forehead before laying her down next to her mother, after casting spells so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

He knew that he would love and protect his daughter just like he knew he would his other children. That was what a parent did and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

For the Connect the Weasley's Challenge: Arthur/Ginny: Fingertips.

For the Character Trait Boot Camp: 40: Happy.

For the Headcanon Boot Camp. 18: I love you.

For the If you Dare Challenge 154 Someone to love.


End file.
